Cloetta Spelletta
Cloetta Spelletta is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz. A girl of split personality with the power to change anything and everything! She is the cousin of one of the original Bratz, Cloe. Info Personality Bewitching Cloetta Spelletta shows there are two sides to every girl! One side funky and flirty, the other full of surprises! Spelletta adores two-tone fashions, over-the-knee boots, sparkly capes and hair that goes straight...and curly! 'Appearance' Cloetta is a ghostly white skinned girl (on the cartoon, her skin is pale pink) with pale pink cheeks, gray eye makeup on her right eye, and hot pink lips. Her right eye is orange-pink, while her left is bright blue. She has long, slightly frizzy hair about hip/waist length with very long bangs. The left side is dark gray with black curls, while the right side is white with bright pink curls. Her witchmark, located on her right shoulder is a cresent moon with three stars. Cloetta's color scheme is normally shown as pink and black. With small amounts of white and/or gray. She wears a split themed outfit, consisting of a short dress with the bottom/skirt part being wrapped to the center of her white belt, with a row of pearls and a silver shield on it. The right side is magenta-pink while the left is black. The right sleeve is un-attached and tight, while the left is a princess-puff sleeve. She wears a pearl ornament, almost resembling a ribcage on the front of her dress. She wears very skinny/tight boots with a buckle at the very top. The right is pink, while the left is black. Cloetta also wears a wispy two-tone cape, the right is pink with stars and the left is black with curly symbols. Her hat is a black witch hat with a pink band and a matching pink feather. Normal Form In Welcome To The Academy, the first webisode, it was revealed the girls had a previous form before they changed into their most known form. Cloetta is a pale skinned girl with red lips and pink makeup. Her eyes are bright blue, while her hair is wavy and pure blond. She wore a pain black dress with pink lining and a white belt with a small hoop to the side. She wore Magenta boots that where knee length with a single buckle. Pet Cloetta's favorite pet is a split animal named "Barkthalameow". It is half cat, and half dog! The kitty half is black with a big pink nose and pointed ears with pink coloring inside. It's eyes seem to be bright blue, and it has small white whiskers. The doggie half is all white with black mouth and facial markings, yes, and a big black nose. It's ears are floppy. This pet lacks a tail, as it is sewn together in the center. Story of Joining the Team Cloetta and her friends were at the Midnight Beach after they were done with their studies, but when they saw flashing ripples in the sky, Headmistress Magika asked the girls to see what was happening. When the group got to one of the spots that each of the falling beings were, they met Sora, and for Meygana it was love at first sight. When Sora was asked by lots of of students, he explained about other worlds, the Heartless, the Keyhole, and also the Keyblade. When he saw his friends that were with him for the mission, they didn't appear as themselves. Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Donald, BMO, Marceline, and Jackson Jekyll attacked Sora and he noticed that they were controlled. As he engaged for a showdown, Levitor joined in on the fight and they won. But then the Heartless, Nobodies, and Subspacers appeared with Big Yellow, Slender Man, Jeff the Killer, Bowser, and Oogie Boogie and as Sora and Levitor tried to fight them off, Stitch, Goofy, and Tifa Lockhart appeared to join the fight. And when Big Yellow almost attacked Meygana, Sora saved her which made her love him more. Then after the showdown that lasted about 189 sec, Sora gained help from the Bratzillaz, which they all healed their friends and they were thankful. Soon, Meygana was upset when they already found the Keyhole which was in the Crystal Ball and, had to leave that she asked if she and her friends would join, and Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey accepted. Category:Bratzillaz characters Category:Characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Witches Category:School students Category:Sora's Team Category:Internet characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Magic Users Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters